The Joy of Giving
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Phil teaches the Ducks about the Christmas spirit.


Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. The Masons and Shrine are their own organizations and I only use their names as a way to spread a wondrous message. I don't own Waspintor, Flintstones, Garth Brooks, It's a Wonderful Life, jingle bells, and grandma got ran over by a reindeer  
  
A/N: my dad provided me most of the details in this story. The Masons and the Shrine are two organizations that are involved with their communities. All will be explained in the story.  
  
The Joy of Giving  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
The Mighty Ducks sat around the TV as Tanya put a video in the VCR. It was movie night and Nosedive had picked out 'It's a wonderful Life'. Phil had suggested it to him a few days earlier. As the ads were flashing upon the screen Phil came walking into the room singing to himself. The gang tried to ignore him and his usual 'making money' song, but tonight it was different. He was singing jingle bells.  
  
"Hey Ph." Nosedive started to say, but cut himself off in mid word.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"What's that on your head?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That," Duke pointed at Phil.  
  
Phil reached up and felt what was on top of his head, "oh this? It's just my fez."  
  
"Fez? What's a fez?" Mallory asked.  
  
"It's my Shriner's fez guys. Don't tell me you have never seen a fez."  
  
"In case you don't remember Phil we're from another planet." Tanya stuttered.  
  
"Oh come on guys. You've seen me wear this before."  
  
"No we haven't," Grin said flatly.  
  
"Okay whatever. I've got to go, bye."  
  
Phil left the ducks in confusion. Instead of picking their brains as to why Phil has lost it, they decide to watch the movie. After the movie ended Nosedive decided to give the other's his honest opinion. "Hey guys is it just me or has Phil stepped out of this universe and entered another one?"  
  
"What do you mean baby bro?"  
  
"Well, like we have never seen him deliberately try and look stupid. Do you think that Dragonus kidnapped him and brainwashed him again?"  
  
"Nosedive, when did Phil ever have a fashion sense?" Mallory asked.  
  
Nosedive put his finger in his mouth and pondered for a few minutes. "You know Mal Mal, you're right, Phil never has had any fashion sense."  
  
The ducks went to bed and tried to forget all about Phil and his fez.  
  
The next morning the sun rose early and so did the ducks. Dragonus may not have been up to anything as of late, but they had practice. After practice, in the dressing room, Phil waltzed in singing to himself. This time he was singing 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer'.  
  
"Hey Phil are you feeling all right?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Yeah guys I'm fine."  
  
The ducks give him skeptical looks.  
  
"Booby's, babes, don't look at me like that."  
  
"Dragonus didn't kidnap you again, did he Phil?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why have you been acting funny lately?" Duke asked.  
  
"Funny? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Well let's see, first that thing you had on your head last night and now your singing Christmas carols." Mal pointed out.  
  
"That thing Mallory is called a fez."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I don't know why you guys are making such a big fuss about this. It's just a fez. A hat."  
  
"That's not what has us worried Phil. You haven't had us do any publicity stunts in the last week and now your always cheerful. Is there something you're not telling us?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Consider the no publicity stunts and early Christmas gift. I've got you guys all lined up for several after the holidays."  
  
A collective groan came from the ducks.  
  
"I just don't have time to organize any right now. I've got to get going. I have to be somewhere."  
  
"Wait Phil."  
  
"What Wildwing."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a meeting." Phil said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh no your not, where are you going?"  
  
"Wing trust me, booby."  
  
"I'd feel a lot better if you told us what you have been up to these last few days."  
  
"Can it wait till later I really have to get going."  
  
"No, now Phil."  
  
"Fine. I've been working with the Shrine to get this Christmas party ready for today. I really have to go guys. I have to go pick up the kids."  
  
"Kids? You don't have any kids." Tanya scoffed.  
  
"Not my kids, THE kids."  
  
"What kids?" Duke asked.  
  
"The kids from the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" The ducks exclaim.  
  
"Yes the kids from the Shriners Hospital. Can I go now? I can't be late."  
  
"We're coming with you." Wildwing said obstinately.  
  
On the drive to the hospital the ducks watched Phil carefully. He had Christmas music playing on the radio and he was singing along. Before he went to the hospital he stopped off at a building and dropped off his car and picked up a school bus.  
  
"What's the bus for Phil?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"For the kids. I can't drive them all in my car Nosedive."  
  
"Why are you doing this Phil?"  
  
"Doing what? Picking up the kids? Like I said before guys it's for the party."  
  
"What party?"  
  
Phil pulled the bus over to the side of the road, got up and looked each of the ducks square in the eye. "Listen guys this means a lot to me. Please don't ruin it. I've spent the last two weeks planning for this. I didn't make you come to the fund raising events a month ago. Can you just let me do this without you for a change?"  
  
The ducks give each other puzzled looks as Phil sat down in the driver's seat and started back down the road.  
  
"Okay Phil, we'll let you do this, but can you tell us what this is?"  
  
"Wing booby this is something I do every year. I'm a member of the Shrine of Anaheim. I am in a club called the Camel Herders. We make sure that children that will not normally get a Christmas have one."  
  
"Phil, you mean to tell us that you do humanitarian work?" Duke asked.  
  
"Guys this isn't a scheme. I really do enjoy this. The Shrine is a non profit organization."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day to have Phil say non and profit in the same sentence." Tanya laughed.  
  
"Tanya, babe, please work with me."  
  
"Okay Phil I get the whole helping kids things, but what is the Shrine?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"The Shrine is a non profit organization that supports children hospitals all over the United States. The hospitals are mainly to help children who are either burn victims or have lost a limb due to some tragic event."  
  
"How do you become a Shriner?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well first you have to belong to a Masonic Lodge."  
  
"You mean the kind of lodge Fred and Barney are in?" Nosedive laughed.  
  
Phil gives Nosedive a confused look.  
  
"You know Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. They belong to a Lodge. Oh never mind."  
  
"Uh yeah Dive, just like Fred and Barney." Phil said hesitantly, "Except we do this to help the kids."  
  
"Wow Phil this sounds amazing. How long have you been doing this?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"For many years now. You don't have any idea what it feels like to see the kids faces light up when they open their gifts. It always brings a tear to my eyes. Just thinking about it chokes me up." Phil said as he wiped away a tear.  
  
"Is there anyway we can help?" Grin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't want you guys to feel like you have to or anything."  
  
"No we want to." Mal said hastily.  
  
"Okay then you can come, but please remember that some of these kids are sick. I know they would love to get autographs."  
  
"We'll do it!" Nosedive said happily.  
  
The bus stopped out in front of a hospital and the ducks and Phil filed out of the bus and went inside. They took the elevator to the fourth floor. As they stepped out of the elevator several children ran past laughing. A minute later a young girl came running, pushing a little boy in a wheelchair. The boy was holding a hockey stick and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Coming through!" The girl laughed as she rushed past.  
  
"Come back here!" Shouted a nurse from down the corridor from where the children had just come. "I said no hockey in the halls!"  
  
Rounds of laughter could be heard from around the corner. Phil went to go talk to the nurse as the ducks went to find the children. They found the children crowded in a room and gathered round the girl, who was now holding a book. The kids were laughing and had huge smiles on their faces. Many of the children were dressed, but a few were still in their pajamas. The ducks stood watching the children and the girl as she tried to calm the kids down.  
  
"Shhh. Stop laughing. Remember we were not playing hockey, we were all right here reading a book." She said before she choked back a laugh.  
  
The kids laughed at her, but quickly cover their mouths to prevent the joyous noise from escaping.  
  
"Okay what's going on in here?" The nurse said from the doorway.  
  
"I'm reading the children a story Nurse Betty."  
  
"Sure you are Sam. I'd say you were helping the children play hockey."  
  
"Oh Betty, your mistaken. I would never break the rules, especially about hockey in the halls."  
  
"You know darn well Sam that the kids didn't know anything about hockey until you came here."  
  
The girl smiled at Nurse Betty, who shook her head and left the room. After she was gone the children all laugh.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone has had fun teasing Nurse Betty I think that it's time to go get ready. I think that our chariot awaits." Sam said gesturing towards Phil and the ducks.  
  
The children race from the room and Sam stands up to greet Phil.  
  
"Hello Samantha"  
  
"Hi Phil, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Is my dad back at the temple?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't stay their long. I just picked up the bus and came right here. Samantha let me introduce you to the Mighty Ducks."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam. Please don't call me Samantha. Phil knows better, but he just want to get hurt." Sam says as she casts Phil the evil eye.  
  
Phil gives Sam a sheepish grin. Just then a small little boy on crutches came hobbling in the room.  
  
"Sam can we go now?"  
  
"Of course we can Tyler." Sam said as she picked him up.  
  
Phil, Sam and the ducks herd the children into the elevator, out of the hospital and into the bus. The trip to the Masonic center was an exciting ride. The children sang Christmas songs and laughed merrily. Sam told a few jokes and did a few impressions of cartoon shows. The children burst out laughing when she fell when the bus came to a quick halt. Sam sat up and said in an insect voice "why world hate wazzzpinator?" which made the children laugh harder. Wildwing helped Sam to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Sam smiled at him, "of course I am."  
  
"You're not hurt?"  
  
"The pain will fade. It's all in my head."  
  
"Pain is an illusion." Grin stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She laughed.  
  
A few minutes later the bus reached its destination and the children rushed from the bus. The Camel Herders inside the Masonic Center came out to greet them and they were whisked away to the party inside. In the middle of the lobby a great Christmas tree stood. It was decorated with white doves, bows, popcorn strings, white lights and upon the top bough sat an angel in a white and silver dress. Under the tree sat many presents of different shapes and sizes. The children raced up to the tree and looked at it with wide eyes. The amazement of this great splendor held them in awe.  
  
"Children."  
  
The kids turn around to face Sam.  
  
"I think that there is something in here for you." Sam said as she opened a door.  
  
The children quickly run to her and go inside. The ducks heard the children gasp and laugh in delight at what they have found. The ducks and Phil follow Sam in after the children. The room they entered was decorated with wreaths and lights. The stage had streamers made of pine needles and ornaments. There was a large dance floor in front of the stage. In the back to the room there was a row of tables where food was placed. Between the buffet table and the dance floor there were chairs and tables for the children. After the children had sat down the entertainment began. One gentleman had dressed up like a clown and performed a small act before the magician came out. There was a comedian and a small band that played Christmas carols. The last act was a bunch of college students and they performed a dance routine for the children. Most of the songs were from Garth Brooks' CD Sevens, but they loved it still, especially when Sam jumped through a hoop of fire. The ducks stood dumbfounded by that feat. When the college students finished it was time for the banquet.  
  
The ducks sat with Phil and a few of the other Camel Herders.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked a tall skinny man.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe what you guys have done for these kids." Duke said.  
  
"It leaves a great feeling in your heart."  
  
"Now I understand why Phil wanted to come." Nosedive said. "Those guys were great, especially with that loop of fire."  
  
The man frowned at the mention of the fire. "I told her not to do that. She never listens."  
  
"When has she ever?" Laughed Phil.  
  
"Never."  
  
Everyone at the table laugh.  
  
"I take it you know her." Wildwing said.  
  
"She's one of my daughters. Her younger sister was also up there."  
  
"You mean the girl that looks just like her?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they twins?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"No, they are two years apart. Ann and Sam are two different cups of tea. Ann is very feminine and Sam, well she's just Sam."  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Sam I told you not to do that."  
  
"I know, but the kids liked it."  
  
"Sam." He scolded.  
  
"I love you daddy." Sam said before she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Ann and I will see you in a bit, we have to go get ready."  
  
"All right dear."  
  
"Get ready? For what?" Tanya asked.  
  
The gentleman looks around, leans closer and whispers, "Santa."  
  
After the banquet was finished the left over food was taken back into the kitchen and the guest of honor magically appears on stage.  
  
"Ho, Ho, Ho Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Santa!" The children exclaim.  
  
"Well let's see here. I have a few early Christmas presents I need to give to a few, or shall I say a lot of very good boys and girls."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Santa, who was one of the college boys, and his elves, the other college students, passed out the presents. The children patiently waited to receive their gift, but once in their hot little hands the paper wrapping it was ripped away faster then you could say hockey puck. Soon the gifts were all given out and all the children were happily playing with the gifts.  
  
Sam and her friends joined her father and the ducks in the back of the room. Phil smiled happily, as the ducks stood dumbfounded. None of the children had asked for an autograph, but instead asked them to play. Nosedive happily excepted the invitation. Duke and Mal were a little more hesitant, but they too joined the children on the floor.  
  
"So what do you think Phil?" Sam asked.  
  
"You've outdone yourself again this year."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nurse Betty is going to kill you."  
  
"Yup." Sam laughed.  
  
"Excuse me" Wildwing interjected.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I understand why all these older gentlemen do this, but why are you?"  
  
"I love to see their faces, besides I love giving children what I have. God blessed me in many ways. I just want them to know that they are blessed to and even with a handicap they are special and deserve the stars. I know I can't bring them the stars, but maybe I can give them the desire to reach for them."  
  
Just then a puck came flying at Wildwing's head, which Sam quickly snatched it out of mid air.  
  
"Whoa, nice catch."  
  
"Thanks." She said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Have you ever thought about playing hockey?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Please don't give her any ideas." Her father said.  
  
"I play. My dad just wishes I was like my sister and fancied myself with linen and lace instead of boards and ice."  
  
Wildwing laughed.  
  
"Hey bro."  
  
"What is it Dive?"  
  
"You got to see this."  
  
Wildwing, Tanya, and Sam followed Nosedive across the room and found a group of children playing hockey. The little boy in the wheel chair had goalie pads on and a glove and blocker on. A little girl with prosthetic legs fired a shot at the goalie. The puck bounces off his leg pads.  
  
"Nice shot, Jenny." Sam said. "Great Save Mike."  
  
"Sam look we got hockey stuff!"  
  
"Santa got us sticks."  
  
"And pucks."  
  
"And I got my pads."  
  
Sam smiled at the children as they started the game again.  
  
"You did this didn't you?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mike always wanted to play hockey, but ever since his families house burnt down he has lost all hope. He's my special case. I take him to as many games as the doctors will allow. Last week he came to one of my games. He never knew I was a goaltender, but ever since he found out that's the only position he wants to play."  
  
"You never said you were a goaltender." Wildwing stated.  
  
"You never asked. Next week I'm taking Mike to his first NHL game. I swear hockey has changed that boy's life. I have also arranged for him to play on a Special Olympics ice hockey team. He's going to be the goaltender."  
  
"Sheesh you're a regular Santa Clause." Duke said as he stepped up behind the group.  
  
"No, I'm just a hockey geek, and someone wanting to do God's work."  
  
"I'd say your more like an angel."  
  
"No, I'm just an ordinary person."  
  
The children played until ten at night. Phil drove the children back to the children's hospital. Sam went with him and sang the kids to sleep on the bus. Once all the children were tucking into bed Sam left.  
  
"So how were the festivities?"  
  
"They were great Betty."  
  
"I see you got them sticks and pucks."  
  
"Not me Betty, Santa did."  
  
"And I wonder why Santa did that?" she laughed.  
  
"Because this little elf wanted to make you happy by having these halls filled with laughter."  
  
"You're a blessing child." Betty said as she tapped Sam on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you Grandma."  
  
Sam kissed Betty's cheek and went outside. The ducks, which were helping her put the children to sleep, steeped outside with her.  
  
"Wow what a great day." Nosedive said.  
  
"And a wonderful night." Sam smiled as she looked up at the stars.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Mal asked.  
  
"My star."  
  
"You have a star?" Grin asked.  
  
"Yes, all of them."  
  
"They can't be all yours." Duke laughed.  
  
"Yes they can. You want to know why I do this?"  
  
The ducks nod. Sam rolls up her pants leg and shows them her prosthetic leg. The ducks eyes grow wide in amazement, but Sam's smile does not fade.  
  
"You, you, you don't have, have, a, a, a, leg" Nosedive stammered.  
  
"Really? Are you sure I don't?"  
  
"But" Wildwing choked.  
  
"I lost my leg in a car accident. I got this one when I came here. It was my Christmas present from a great man. He taught me to never give up, to never surrender to the pain and to live my life to the fullest. I want to give that to these kids. Mike is not the first kid I have helped find his way. Do you know who Kelly Hrudey is?"  
  
The ducks shake their heads no.  
  
"Okay how about Guy Hebert?"  
  
"Oh yeah he's a nice guy" Wing said.  
  
"Well they are my hero's. I've met Hrudey. Great guy. He's the reason why I chose to be a goaltender."  
  
The group stood silent for some time till Grin broke it. "Who is the man?"  
  
"The one who helped me past my sorrow, my depression, my self pity?"  
  
The ducks nod.  
  
"The greatest man on Earth. God sent him to me and he is truly an angel. He's my dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas everyone. The events in this fic are all fiction. Non of these things really happened, so wipe that tear from your eye. The Masonic Lodge and Shrine are real. The Shrine does raise money for children's hospitals so that none of the children or their families has to pay for their medical care. The Camel Herders do give children a Christmas. The Legion of Honor, who were not mentioned, carry the United States flag in parades and also do great things for their communities. My dad is a Mason. He is a member of the Legion of Honor and Camel Herders. He also is a member of the San Mateo Asiya Shrine. My dad's Masonic group goes to different events in my area and runs a child ID booth. If you ever get a chance to check it out please do. They do some wonderful stuff. Please help the Camel Herders and give a child a Christmas that they would never get to have. Peace be with you and your families this Christmas and many more to come. Smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless. 


End file.
